Basically, it is known that roller carriages are employed for the reception of sliding doors. Said roller carriages are inserted with corresponding bearing devices into roller running paths, which are attached to a wall or to the ceiling above a door opening. Subsequently, the sliding door can perform an opening movement and a closing movement by a movement of the roller carriage along said roller running path. In this case, such a roller carriage includes the most various functions, which structurally are provided by means of corresponding mounting devices. One such additional function consists for example in a height adjusting device, in order to perform an adjustment of the height of the sliding door. Other examples of such mounting functions consist for example in mounting accessory modules, an attachment device of a sliding door to a basic body or the like.
In the known roller carriages, the individual mounting devices are specific for the respective mounting function to be fulfilled. Accordingly, a specific orientation of the associated mounting devices is realized for performing a mounting movement for the respective mounting function.
Each of said mounting devices is a self-contained system, which operates consistently.
However, this results in that the mounting function needs to be fulfilled for each mounting device in a specific manner by means of specific mounting movements or specific engagement options. Furthermore, in the simplest case, this results in performing the respective mounting function from different sides of the roller carriage. However, it may likewise even result in that prior to performing a mounting function, the installation technician in question, needs to research, where the corresponding manipulation interface for performing the respective desired specific mounting function is located. This translates into increased mounting expense and a longer mounting time. Also, the complexity of such a roller carriage is increased in this way.
Therefore, the present disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages, at least partially in a cost-efficient and simple manner. Specifically, the present disclosure reduces the time required for mounting as well as the complexity of the roller carriage.